Armageddon
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Quinn Fabray isn't your average angel, she's controlling, manipulative and conniving...but that doesn't always mean her intentions aren't good. When tasked to bring two people together for the sake of mankind, she puts those skills to good use. Implied G!P Mostly AU Pezberry. Quitt. Quinntana and Brittana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

I've always been curious as to why I still have to work...even though I'm dead. I mean, okay, I'm grateful for being able to spend my eternity in heaven but I always imagined it would be more of...a relaxing experience instead of...paying my dues, I guess. I shouldn't complain but I...I'm not fond of my new job. New? No. I've been a guardian angel for the last 30 years but, in the angel world, that's the equivalent of still being on a probationary period at a new job. So, I'm essentially a rookie still but...a promotion did just open up and I know I can impress my supervisor, Michael, if I just get a better case. So far, I've been given the "Miracle" cases. The "Man survives being struck by lightning" Or "Lost 5 year old found alive in woods, 3 days later." or something like that. All of that is nice and dandy but it won't get you noticed, which is why I'm trying to convince Michael to give me something bigger. I want to be a higher ranking angel, who barely has to leave their office. I'm a natural born leader so it only makes sense.

"Come on Michael. You said it yourself, I'm doing really well." I say to Michael who looks at me over the rim of his glasses, then sighs. Michael has been here for a really long time, but he's not the Michael you're thinking about. That's actually his father. Yes, angels procreate. Michael softly sighs then leans on his elbows that are resting on the Mahogany desk sitting in front of him.

"Quinn... my hands are tied here. You're not qualified for anything we have open right now." I groan.

"I'm having my potential wasted here. I could be doing so much more than helping little kids not drown in lakes." I tell him. Michael leans back in seat and lets out a breath of frustration and his wings flail behind him.

"Okay...I don't understand how you can cause me so much stress in Heaven." He says mostly to himself. He scratches his chin then speaks again.

"Fine." A file appears on the desk in front of me and I smile as I pick it up and open it to find my new assignment.

"Santana Lopez?" I ask as I continue to read over her file.

"Yes. You two have a similar past and it just opened up." He says and I roll my eyes as I continue to read up on her. Let's see. Santana Lopez, 18, Soul...undetermined, lives in Lima Ohio. Lima, Ohio? That sounds boring...okay so she's not the nicest person...like at all.

"So what's the goal here?" I ask Michael as I continue reading.

"We have some future plans for her but she's constantly changing the game." He says and I nod my head. As angels, we also guide people's soul's to one side or the other. We accept when we've lost someone to the dark side because our job isn't to recruit as many souls as possible but to help people figure out where they're soul belongs, no matter the outcome.

"Seems like she knows where she's going to me. One of her nicknames is Satan." I say and Michael nods his head.

"Yes, but the boss has a plan for her obviously, and it's above my clearance to know what that is. All I know is that it involves this girl." He says and another folder appears on the table. I grab it and read the name.

"Rachel Berry. 18, Lima...soul...is good, so far at least." I say to myself as I skim through her file.

"They are almost polar opposite." I say to him.

"Yeah, well that's not really our concern here. I'm guessing they have more in common than you think because your job is to get them together." He says and I arch my eyebrow at him.

"Wait...I'm playing cupid now?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Call it whatever you want. Since this one is a little more...high priority, you can reveal yourself to Santana but you know the rules." He says and I groan.

"Yes, I can't tell her what to do. Suggestion only. I got it. But...since I can reveal myself, I can tell her I'm an angel?" I ask and he nods.

"Yes. You have 3 months to get something right because they need to be in each others lives somehow, some way and sonn, which will be hard because Santana isn't the most friendly. Remember, you're actual assignment is Santana so leave Rachel mostly out of it. Feel free to watch her or speak to her to gauge where her feelings are, obviously without revealing who you are, but nothing more than that." He says and I nod.

"Got it. I'll have them running off to elope in no time." I say and Michael smirks.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me something Quinn. I'll see you later." I put both of the files on the table then stand and walk out of his office. How hard could this be?

I figured the best thing for me to do first, was to get a feel for what I'm working with. Rachel is...honestly, pretty nice and she's very talkative. In glee club, wants to be a Broadway star...seems a bit selfish though, and definitely bossy...but I don't care, I'm not dating her. Watching Santana has been...interesting to say the least. Santana is promiscuous, snarky and has an apparent anger issue. Great. On the plus side, Rachel and Santana know each other...but on the other side...Santana and Rachel know each other. Santana is a bully and Rachel is a reoccurring victim. Why would you throw a slushy at someone's face? What sadistic fuck thought of that? Probably my assignment...damn it.

I'm currently watching Santana go into her bedroom. She's just finished eating dinner with her family and is now lying in her bed staring at the ceiling with headphones in. Santana is about 5'4, 5'5 maybe, slim with dark hair I'm not afraid to admit I'm jealous of. She's tan, curvy and has perfect lips. If I were still alive...I'd definitely think about...nevermind. Anyway, I've never shown myself to anyone before. We honestly never do that so I'm curious to what the boss has planned for her that I can make my presence known. Before I just appear before her, I think I'll get her use to the idea of my voice first.

"Santana." I call out and she shoots up in her bed and pulls out a headphone. Her head swivels side to side and then she sighs and shakes it off.

"Santana." She screams this time and I hold back my laugh. Santana is now standing in the middle of her bed, holding her phone out in front of her like it can somehow protect her.

"Who the fuck is in here?! Come out afore I ends you!" She says while spinning in a circle, to see her room at all angles. Santana's heart is beating so fast I can hear it from the few steps away from her bed where I'm standing.

"You're being ridiculous." I say and she screams again. This is so funny I don't want to end it.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Santana's head swivels again and she continues her circle.

"Who the fuck are you?! Come out here!" She says and I roll my eyes.

"If you calm down, maybe I'll show myself." I say and she...she is looking at the ceiling with a look of confusion.

"God?" She says and I stifle another laugh. When angels speak, it comes from every angle so you can't pinpoint where the voice is coming from. This is going to be good.

"No...it is I. You're father. The prince of darkness." I say in the most demonic voice I can muster. I'm pretty sure if her eyes get any bigger, they're going to pop out.

"Holy shit! The Satan thing was a joke!" She exclaims and then drops to her knees and...is she praying in Spanish? She is! I laugh out loud this time and the noise causes her to jump but she continues to pray and look around the room.

"Okay, Okay relax. It's just a joke. I would've thought you would have had a better sense of humor." Santana stops praying and sinks to her knees on the bed.

"Am I losing my mind?" She whispers to herself and I sigh.

"Okay, let's start over." I say then I reveal myself to her and prepare for another scream, which inevitably comes. Santana scrambles off her bed and crawls to the furthest corner in her room.

"Get the hell out of here!" She yells and pulls her knees to her chest. I sigh and lie on my side to face her. I rest my head in my hand and look at her.

"Can you just, breathe? For like 5 seconds. I told you, not here to hurt you. Just help." I say and she throws her phone at me. I stop it in midair and it falls harmlessly onto the bed. Santana gapes and I roll my eyes.

"I'm an angel." I state plainly.

"An angel? Am I dead?" She says and I shake my head. Santana let's out a sigh of relief then stands and collects herself. She dusts off imaginary dust from her pants then takes a defensive stand with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So why the hell are you in my room?" She asks. I sigh then move to lie on my back, propping myself up on my elbows to maintain my visual of her.

"That has a much longer origin that I don't care to get into. Long story short, you're deviating from your path, so I'm here to get you into shape...sort of." I tell her and she lifts her right eyebrow.

"My path?" She says slowly. I watch her carefully as we settle into a silence and a smirk creeps it's way on to her lips.

"Does my path involve in my bed? Because if so, I'm liking where this is going." She says and I roll my eyes.

"You're really flirting with an angel? You were freaking out less than 3 minutes ago." I tell her. Teenagers and their hormones.

"Gotta admit, yeah I was freaked out some rando voice was talking to me but then I was able to see you. I'm hot, you're hot." She begins to walk towards me.

"I just figured we should do what two hot people would naturally do." She sits on the edge of the bed then puts her hand down and leans towards me. Wow...the boldness on this one. I put my hand up.

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there. I came to do a job and that's it. Not interested and don't even try to convince me to try what's between your legs. I know about the extra appendage. Not impressed." I tell her and she scoffs.

"Excuse me? Unimpressed? You'd be quite the opposite if you took a spin. Offer still stands." She smirks then throws a wink my way. I roll my eyes then lie down flat on the bed.

"Moving on. I'm Quinn and I'm going to be watching over you for a little while." I tell her and she drops the attempts to seduce me. Santana's face reads confusion and skepticism...then she speaks.

"Why?"

"Guardian angel kind of thing." Santana still looks skeptical.

"Okay, I'll bite. So, if you're my guardian angel, why aren't you in heaven? Isn't that normally where you watch people." She says and I nod my head.

"Normally yes, but I'm being a little more hands on with you." Santana's smirk returns and I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Are you here to tell me it's not okay to be gay? Because if that's the case, I'll take my chances in hell." She says with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"No. God actually doesn't care about that, so don't believe that shit. It's about who your soul. All that matters is if your soul is good or wicked." I tell her and she nods.

"If this is real, how do I know you're really an angel and not a demon? I've seen enough horror movies to know that the devil likes to play games." She says and I nod my head. Good point.

"Want me to drink holy water? Touch a cross? Hold a bible?" I ask her.

"I don't know. You just look like another person to me. Halos aren't real? And what about wings? And you just said shit. Angels can curse?" She asks.

"God just frowns upon the curse words involving their name, so yes angels curse. I have wings but I'm not about to pull those things out. Way harder to get to go back in." Santana looks at me a while before speaking then stands.

"Stay here." She says then swiftly makes her way out of the room. I didn't even have to wait a minute before she's back with a bible and a cross in her hand. Santana walks towards me then tosses them on my stomach. I look at her curiously but she just continues to watch silently.

"Is...is this supposed to do something?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I guess since you didn't burst into flames or freak out, you might not be a demon...but I still don't trust you." She says and I shrug. That's fair.

"Why are you watching me closely or whatever?" She asks.

"I'm just here to help guide some of your decisions. Think of me as your conscience. You're eligible for...redemption, so take the chance." I lie. No, she doesn't need redemption but maybe that will push her to be...less of a bitch.

"Why would I need to redeem myself?" She asks and I only arch my eyebrow in response.

"Point taken." She says in defeat.

"I just need you to be more aware of your actions." I tell her and she nods.

"Fine. If I don't do this, am I going to hell?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"That's above my pay grade." I tell her and she furrows her eyebrows. This is going to be a long night.

Santana and I spend a little more time together, getting to know each other a little more and a lot of answering her questions. Santana agreed to having me around to help her so at least I don't have to worry about her fighting my suggestions. I can see how her soul is undetermined. Santana is distant, cold, and just plain mean. But...when she spoke about her family and her friend, Brittany, all that icy facade melted away. There's a heart in there. I just have to help show her how to let the world see it or just Rachel at the least.

* * *

**A/N: So this was supposed to be a one shot that ended up in 9 chapters. I...still have no idea how that happened. Anyway, thought I'd share it. Let me know if you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Quinn's P.O.V. **

_**~Week 1~**_

I think this is going to be a little harder than I expected. I haven't gone to visit Santana since our initial meeting. I figured it would be best if I gave her a little time to adjust. Since I can't outright tell her why I'm here, it makes my job a lot harder because she's so stubborn. Not sure what Santana's deal is today, but she's more angry than normal. School started maybe 2 hours ago and she's already bullied 4 people. Guess it's time to get down there. I wait until Santana finishes her second period class and as she's walking to her locker, I appear next to her.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask. Santana turns her head towards me and jumps a little then looks around the hall.

"Only you can see me. Get your shit together." I say and Santana clears her throat and fixes her backpack strap then continues walking, glaring at anyone brave enough to make eye contact.

"Was what necessary?" She says under her breath. I guess she doesn't want people thinking she talks to herself.

"I don't know Santana, maybe the kid in the locker? or the one you pushed to the floor? Or maybe the one whose book you took then threw at another kid?" I say and she rolls her eyes. When we reach her locker, she speaks again.

"Why not? They're losers. To maintain the social hierarchy of this school, they have to know their place. Meaning they some times need reminders." She says with a smirk then opens the metal door, conveniently right in front of my face. I teleport to the other side and she glances at me then rolls her eyes.

"Maybe stop to think how that makes them feel? How would you like it if someone did that to Brittany?" I ask her.

"I would end them. They wouldn't dare." She says while riffling through her locker.

"Exactly so think about that the next time you chuck a book at if that were someone doing that to Brittany?" I say then go back to heaven.

It's going to be pretty hard to get Santana to...act like a human. I'm now offended Michael said we were similar. Sure, I was popular and a little mean but give me some credit, I'm not as bad as her. Or I wasn't rather. Whatever. I'm just in for a long 3 months.

For the next few periods before lunch, Santana lightened up on her torture a little bit. I guess that's better than what it was earlier today. Santana and Rachel haven't crossed paths yet. In the short time I've been watching them, they normally cross paths at least twice before they go to glee club. Maybe...I'll go check on Rachel really quickly. I watch them from the inside of a cloud in my office, or anywhere for that matter. It kind of works like a computer but instead of typing something, I just picture them in my head and they appear in the cloud. Cool, right? Heaven is a lot like earth, you just have a lot more power. Want to live in a box? Have at it. a 100 story building? sure. A 30,000 room mansion? why not?! You make it whatever your heart desires. My heart desires a regular house overlooking an ocean. I have a thing for water. Same thing goes for your apperance. I died when I was 22 in a car accident so obviously that's how I choose to look, but say you were 94 when you died, feel free to look the way you did when you were 21. No one's gonna stop you.

Anyway, I find Rachel in the girls bathroom. She looks kind of sad...I think she's talking to herself in the mirror.

"Okay...that solo is yours. You are going to go in there, sing your heart out and if Mercedes thinks she stands a chance, she is sorely mistaken." She says quietly then smiles at herself in the mirror. Guess she isn't as confident as I thought. Let's see if I can make this work...

"Psst, Santana." I say as I appear next to her desk. She jumps, causing her chair to squeak and the entire class looks at her weird. Santana glares at everyone and says

"Pay attention to the teacher, Trolls." Then rolls her eyes and glances at me.

"I know you can't talk now. Go to the bathroom." I tell her and she sighs but stands up. When the teacher looks at her as she gets closer to the door, she picks up the hall pass and gives the teacher a fake smile as she walks out.

"Stop fucking popping up like that! If I'm not actually dead, I will be by the end of this." Santana says after checking to make sure no one would hear her. Santana's ponytail bounces as her white sneakers hit the floor with each step and her red and white skirt flows with the wind she's creating. Santana makes a hard left then enters the bathroom, where she finds a startled Rachel. Which, she probably startled after pushing open the door so hard. Rachel looks at Santana with a hand over her heart and wide eyes.

"Santana!" She exclaims.

"You scared me." She continues and I whisper to Santana.

"Remember what we talked about earlier." I tell her and then disappear. Back in heaven, I continue to watch the scene unfold. Just, give me something Santana.

"Out." She says with her arms folded. I roll my eyes. Come on! Rachel puts her hand down and clears her throat.

"I see no need to leave. You may do your business, seeing as we're the only two people here." Rachel says and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be talking off that giant oaf's ears off and not mine, Manhands?"

"Excuse me-"

"You're excused." Santana says, cutting Rachel off.

"As a matter of fact, you've already been dismissed." Santana waves her hand and Rachel turns away from her, collecting her things. Damn it!

"You know what...no." Rachel says then turns to look at Santana again. Santana raises her eyebrow at her but doesn't speak.

"You can't just treat people like this! You aren't any better than me or anyone else at this school! All you are is a bully! And you're just angry because you know that this is all you have! There's no bright future for you!" Rachel yells and it catches Santana by surprise so I take the opportunity to pop in before she can react. I slow time around us and Santana glances at me.

"Oh hell no! I'm about to go all Lima Heights all on this-"

"Santana!" I interrupt and put my hand on her stomach, stopping her as she tries to lunge at Rachel.

"Santana, stop!" I yell as she tries to move me to the side. Angel strength comes in handy.

"Get out of my way or you're next!" She yells and I sigh. I push Santana back against the wall and look directly into her eyes.

"Calm down." I state calmly and she reluctantly follows my direction.

"Get off of me." She says and then slaps my hand. I take a step back and Santana huffs then walks over to the mirror to check her appearance.

"What did you do to her?" She asks. I walk towards Rachel, who is talking very slowly...and is maybe in the middle of stomping her foot? Not sure.

"I controlled the situation. Remember, I'm here so that you have a chance in redeeming yourself. You want to get into heaven right? That requires some actual better decisions on your part. Now, did she really deserve anything you just said?" I ask Santana and she stares at me. Arms crossed, full bitch face...then she relents and sighs.

"I guess...I could have waited until she left the bathroom. And if you could do this..." She points to Rachel.

"All this time, why the hell do you just keep popping up?!" She asks and I shrug.

"It's really fun watching you scream or jump." I say and she glares at me.

"Of course I'd get the sadistic angel." She says and I laugh.

"Listen, how about I give you the chance to make a better decision this time? Just, do whatever you think is right." I tell her and she shrugs. I snap my fingers and Santana is outside of the bathroom again. It takes her a minute to realize what's going on but when she does, she goes inside the bathroom. Once inside, Rachel glances at her then offers her a polite smile.

"Hello Santana. I wasn't aware you were here today." Rachel says.

"Are you stalking me hobbit?" She says with a disgruntled look on her face. For the love of...ugh!

"No, just stating I hadn't been aware of your presence today." Rachel says and Santana sighs.

"Well...now you know. Are you just staring at yourself in the mirror? That mirror did nothing to deserve that." Rachel rolls her eyes and doesn't respond.

"Or are you rehearsing your speech to Buttchin about how you deserve every solo and everyone else should oohh and ahh in the background for you?" We were doing okay for like 12 seconds.

"For your information, I don't believe everyone should be reduce to background vocals for me." Rachel says.

"But you do agree that you deserve every solo? Of course you do." Santana says with a roll of her eyes.

"Did you come in here just to antagonize me? Or do you have some business to attend to?" Rachel asks.

"Provoking you is just a bonus Berry." She says with a smirk then walks closer to the sink where Rachel is. Rachel watches her with mild fear and curiosity.

"I have to admit...you may dress like a Japanese mans fetish and be the most loud and annoying I've ever encountered, but..." Santana trails off.

"Yep, forgot where I was going with that one." She says with fake sincerity then laughs at herself. I might just lose my job after this. Great, I'm getting demoted. Rachel rolls her eyes then collects her things.

"I'll see you in glee club Santana. Have a nice day." She says as she walks out of the bathroom. Santana is looking in the mirror and fixing her hair when I appear.

"How was that?" She asks as I lean my back against the sink behind me. I cross my arms and look at her. Santana looks at me for a little while then shrugs as she puts her hand inside her cheer leading top to, what I assume is, fix her bra.

"I tried." She says. I'd hate to see absolutely no effort...oh wait, I already did.

"You make it very difficult to be nice to you." I tell her and she scoffs.

"Like you're a cake walk. Listen little miss peroxide, I get the whole 'Make better choices' thing but seriously, I don't have to be a saint." She says.

"Yeah, but maybe being a decent human being would be a nice start." Santana glares at me and return it.

"Fuck you! Aren't angels supposed to be nice or something?" She says and I can feel the devilish smirk sneaking its way onto my face. I step towards Santana and she turns towards me once I get close. I keep moving towards her until she's backed herself against the bathroom wall.

"I may be an angel, but just remember that Lucifer started off as an angel too. This is your only warning Santana. You don't want to fuck with me." Santana looks into my eyes, not willing to back down but then she huffs and gives me a small nod while biting the inside of her cheek. I take a few steps back and Santana moves away from the wall.

"Now, you agreed to try. I agreed to try. Let's do what we signed up for." I tell her and she rolls her eyes but nods and with that, I leave her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn's P.O.V. **

**~Week 2~**

Santana is going to be the death of me, all over again! It's like I'm teaching her how to be a regular human being! It's exhausting. This week has been a little better than the last though. Santana hasn't physically done anything to anyone even though she thought she found a loophole by having other people do her dirty work. Was high school always this brutal? I've been able to manage some more chance meetings between Rachel and Santana but it's not enough. All Santana does is insult her...they're just slightly less vicious. Does that count as progress? It's the little things right? Ugh...

Now Santana is waiting for her friend Brittany to get something so they can go to her house. I switch to look at Rachel and see that she has to walk home today...I've got it! Santana is sitting in the drivers seat of her car, near the auditorium doors and her friend Brittany is bounding her way near so I slow her down a bit. Santana looks up at Brittany and notices something is off so she turns her head and sees me.

"Don't know if I've mentioned it but I really appreciate not being scared half to death anymore when you pop up."

"You're welcome. Just came by to let you know that you should really think about this next decision you're about to encounter." I tell her and then I'm gone. Brittany reaches Santana's car just as it begins to rain. Santana begins to reverse out of her spot and slowly makes her way to the street. I know I'm an angel and everything but even I am praying to God that she sees this opportunity and doesn't drive past. Santana is driving when Brittany points out Rachel, who is walking on the sidewalk, getting soaked.

"San, stop! We should give her a ride." She says and I smile a little. Brittany is definitely coming up here one day and I honestly can't wait to meet her.

"What? B I'm sure she'll be fine. It's just a little water." Santana says and I groan.

"She could get sick! Please San? She doesn't even have an umbrella." She pleads and adds a pout for good measure. I really like this girl. Santana huffs then slows the car as she approaches Rachel. Brittany rolls down the window and smiles at her.

"Hi Rachel! Want a ride?" She asks once Rachel turns towards the car.

"Oh! No, that's okay. I'm sure I'll make it home before it gets any worse." Rachel says.

"Okay, great. Let's go B." Santana says quietly to Brittany, who ignores her.

"Come on! You shouldn't have to walk if you don't need to!" Brittany says then gets out of the car and walks over to Rachel.

"You can have the front seat." Brittany smiles then walks over to Rachel. I wouldn't be able to resist those puppy dog eyes. Rachel sighs a little then nods her head. Brittany squeals in delight and grabs Rachel's hand then guides her to the car and opens the door for her. Santana looks at Rachel with a flat face as she enters the car. Rachel awkwardly sweeps a piece of wet hair that stuck to her cheek, off to the side and gives Santana a soft smile.

"Thank you." She says and Santana shrugs then begins to drive.

"Where am I going?" Santana asks without taking her eyes off the road.

"To my house silly." Brittany says from her spot in the backseat.

"I was talking to Berry, Britt." Santana says.

"No, I mean you should go to my house first. Rachel lives by you. Remember when Rachel threw that party?" Brittany says.

"But I thought we were...what about our plans, B?" Santana says. Real discreet Santana. I felt the sexual undertones from way up here. Rachel awkwardly turns her head to look out the window as they continue talking. Can't blame her. Santana and Brittany hook up every now and then but hopefully I can end that and get her to focus on Rachel.

"You can come by later. My mom text me and asked me to help my grandparents clean their attic out today." Santana curses under her breath but doesn't respond. Soon, they're at Brittany's house. Brittany says goodbye then gets out of the car. And...now we're sitting in an awkward silence. Ugh...I face palm and let my hand slide down my face as Santana drives off.

"Maybe fill the silence?" I whisper to Santana and she rolls her eyes and turns on the radio. Can someone tell me what her IQ is? so I can know exactly what I'm working with?

"You don't actually have to take me home. I know you're only doing it for Brittany." Rachel says and Santana shrugs.

"It's on the way. Won't kill me." Rachel nods her head then turns back to the window.

"So do you have anything planned for the rest of the day?" Rachel asks.

"Just because -"

"Santana!" Santana stops talking once she hears my voice, then takes a slow inhale of air.

"I don't. I'm probably just going to do some home work, be annoyed by my family or this new pest I can't seem to get rid of, and then go to sleep." So, I'm the pest? Yeah right.

"What about you?" Santana adds. Rachel seems surprised by her interest but Santana doesn't notice it.

"Nothing more than what I normally do. Homework, rehearse, then my skin care routine before bed." Rachel says.

"What are you even rehearsing for?" Santana asks.

"I have a dance recital coming next month." Rachel tells her.

"You're in a dance group or something?" Santana asks Rachel, glancing at her briefly.

"Lessons really. We have a recital to celebrate the end of class." Rachel says and Santana nods her head.

"Cool." She says then she turns right. As she does so, Rachel looks at her hand curiously.

"How did you get that scar?" Rachel points to the very faint scar along the back of Santana's right hand. Santana looks at her scar as if she's forgotten about it then has a look of realization.

"Oh, that. When I was 7 my dad took me to work with him. He works in construction and thought bringing a 7 year old to a site was a bright idea. I picked up a nail gun and shot myself in the hand." Rachel winces at the story then begins to speak.

"I have a similar scar." She says then puts up her left hand so Santana can see it.

"When I was 8, I feel off my bike and a stick impaled me." She says.

"That was the worlds strongest twig, to leave a scar that small." Santana says and Rachel chuckles.

"That's what I said. It was just the perfect storm. It missed my bones but I had to get surgery to get the splinters out." Rachel responds.

"Ouch. I got lucky. They just pulled it out and stitched it up." Santana says.

"You consider having to get stitches, lucky?" Rachel asks and Santana smirks a little.

"Stitches aren't that bad Berry. I'd hate to see you have to deal with any real pain." Santana tells her.

"Really? You don't seem to have an issue with causing me any pain." Rachel says and Santana...oh my god...is that actual guilt I see on her face? It is!

"Oh, come on. They're just jokes." Santana says, the sliver of guilt she might have felt, long gone now.

"A Slushy is a very solid, very sticky, and very cold substance once thrown in ones face." Rachel says and there goes the guilt again! Go Rachel!

"Don't dwell on the past Berry, I'm preparing you for your career. There's gonna be plenty, and I do mean _plenty_, of people who are going to hate you. Better to know how to deal with it now." Santana says with a shrug as she pulls into Rachel's driveway.

"Right, while I appreciate the dedication to improving my ability to handle hecklers, I'd prefer to deal with that when the time comes. If it even comes.." She says the last part sadly.

"Thank you again for the ride." Rachel finishes as she grabs the door handle.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone." Santana says and with that, Rachel is out of the car. Santana pulls off and I wait until she gets home before I go back to earth. I'm lying in her bed, reading one of the books she has in her room. Santana is an undercover nerd. I feel like I should have seen that coming. Santana comes in to the room and sits her backpack on the ground.

"Great job today. I'm actually proud." I tell her and she rolls her eyes as she collapses on the bed next to me.

"I didn't do anything. Brittany offered her the ride." She says.

"Yeah, but I only had to get your attention and you became a human being." Santana rolls her eyes at me.

"No. The hobbit is constantly talking so the only way I saw myself _not_ killing her before she got out of my car, was to just talk." Santana says.

"Sure." I say unconvinced.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I say and Santana laughs. Like...she full on cracking up.

"I didn't know you were that funny!" She says, wiping an actual tear from her eye.

"I didn't tell a joke." I say monotonously. Santana calms down then turns her head towards me.

"Friends? With Berry? Why in the world would I torture myself like that?" She asks.

"Well, you didn't seem to be being tortured when you were just with her. Santana, you could use some actual friends. Maybe, this is a good thing." I tell her and she shakes her head again.

"I know you're supposed to be helping me with my decisions or whatever, but executive decision right here. Me and Treasure Trail? Not gonna happen." I think I might have to come up with another plan.

I leave Santana and go watch Rachel. I think maybe if I get to know her a little better, I can get them to at least be friends. I plop myself in front of my cloud and see Rachel up in her room, singing some show-tune. Rachel finishes then goes downstairs to get a glass of water. I look at her parents house and...it's completely different from Santana's. Santana's house has good report cards plastered on the refrigerator, family photos everywhere and is filled with noise because she has two younger twin brothers. Rachel's house is filled with contemporary art and...that's it. I don't even see her parents. The rooms have no color and the house just feels, cold...it's honestly depressing. There's so many material items here to help Rachel grow as a performer but no one there to just ask her how her day was. Is she always alone like this? How does someone like Santana get a loving home and someone like Rachel, end up with a lonely life? Maybe it's not always this way? I'll watch her a little closer now.

* * *

**A/N: So, just a reminder that this is Pezberry centered and Quitt is more of a side note so I don't want anyone getting their hopes up much about seeing Q and Britt, but it is in there. Now, thanks for reading and comments are always welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Quinn's P.O.V. **

**_~Week 4~_**

One month down and Santana is still the biggest pain in the ass that I've had since being dead. I mean honestly, it's like talking to a brick wall. I've been watching Rachel more lately and I can't help but feel bad for her. Rachel is pretty lonely...I mean she talks to Kurt and Mercedes from her glee club but they're normally doing their own thing. Rachel's dads are literally never home. They call her once a week but that's it. I guess she's used to being on her own. Now I understand her dedication to her craft. Rachel gets it from all ends. At school, there's Santana and some other people, at her dance class there's some bitch named Lauren who won't leave Rachel alone and when she goes home, there's no one to vent to. I won't lie, I've made that girl in her class trip a few times because I thought Rachel could use a laugh.

As much as Santana gets under my skin, she has made some improvements. I haven't seen anymore slushy facials and she hasn't been as vicious with her insults as she normally is. It's great that she's changing and all but she's still not as close to Rachel as I need her to be. Santana has been on the right track though...or at least closer to it. I've seen her give Rachel more rides home if the weather is bad, she's insulting her less in glee and when she sees her around the school. Progress, yes but they're still not even friends yet. Something has to give.

"Are we like friends now?" Santana says, pulling me from my thoughts. I'm sitting on her bed and she's sitting at her desk, doing homework.

"What?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"I said, are we friends now? You're here like everyday and I've kind of gotten use to you." She says and I chuckle and shrug.

"I'd say more like frenemies. Is this your way of saying you enjoy my company?" I ask with a smirk and Santana narrows her eyes.

"Whatever. Brittany is coming over in a few minutes so you have to get the hell out of here. I can't listen to the both of you without looking like a complete lunatic." She says and I nod.

"I like Brittany. I have no idea how she's friends with you." I say to Santana as she turns back to her homework.

"I helped her in kindergarten and we've been close ever since. If I didn't have Brittany around, I'd be a lot worse." She says and I nod. I agree. Brittany has _long_ been Santana's angel before I came along.

"You're lucky to have her." I tell and Santana's bedroom door opens.

"Who's lucky?" Brittany says as she makes direct eye contact with me. Uh...Santana looks at Brittany then follows her eyesight to me.

"Hi!" Brittany says happily to me. What the fuck is going on?

"Wait..." Santana stands then quickly closes her bedroom door and stands next to Brittany.

"You can see her?" She asks and Brittany giggles.

"Of course, silly. She isn't invisible." She says and I can't do anything but gape. How the hell can she see me? Santana puts her hand to her chest and her eyes widen as she whispers.

"Is Britt...dead?" That snapped me back to reality. I look at Santana and shake my head.

"How would I be here if I were dead? Do you feel okay San?" Brittany asks then touches Santana's forehead.

I'm confused as hell. To my knowledge, only babies could see us if we didn't reveal ourselves. I knew Brittany was outside of the door but I didn't leave yet because I assumed, she wouldn't see me. I would actually have to reveal myself to Brittany for her to see me...so how can she see me?

"I'm just as confused as you." I say once I realize Santana is staring at me.

"Are you two okay? Did you do something before I got here?" Brittany asks innocently.

"Brittany..." I stand as she looks at me. Those are some really piercing blue eyes...I never noticed how...gorgeous she is...wow...what was I going to say?

"Quinn?" Santana says and I shake my thoughts.

"Right. Um, I'm Quinn." I stick my hand out for Brittany to shake but she wraps me in the warmest hug I've ever felt. Oh, she's so soft and smells so sweet, like honey...

"Hi..." I say softly. Can this hug never end?

"I think she needs to breathe B." Santana says and Brittany pulls away. I tried to stop the glare I gave Santana, I really did. Back to business I guess.

"Santana can I talk to you for a second?" I ask as Brittany lies on her stomach on the bed and starts to eat a piece of candy. Where did that come from? I walk out the door and Santana follows.

"Are you sure she's not dead? Because if you're fucking lying to me..." Santana angrily trails off.

"She's not dead! I don't know how she can see me but don't tell her I'm an angel. I'm leaving. Tell her bye for me." I say.

"You tell her." Santana says and I feel her pushing me back into her room. I glare back at her then look to Brittany.

"It was great meeting you Brittany but I have to go." Here comes that damn pout. I hate Santana even more now.

"Why? We just met, I wanted to get to know you." She says and I glance at Santana who's smirking. She's probably fucking proud of herself.

"I guess...maybe I could stay a little while longer." I say and Brittany stands and bounces on her toes happily as she makes her way towards me.

"Yay!" She exclaims as she grabs my hand and pulls me back to Santana's bed.

I really can't believe I spent the last 3 hours of my eternity, with Santana and Brittany. I enjoyed my time, yes but I still can't believe I got distracted so easily. I have to get Rachel and Santana together! Damn it!

Okay, today is a new day...I know a guy in the weather control room and he owes me a favor so he better not fuck this up. I watch Santana who is just finishing up in glee. Santana goes to her locker then back to the choir room. Maybe she forgot something? When she goes back into the room, she sees Rachel sitting at the piano.

"What are you still doing here? Being in here won't magically make you...wait...are you crying?" She says and Rachel shakes her hanging head and tries to sneakily wipe her eyes.

"No." She says dejectedly. Santana sighs then slowly walks towards her.

"What's wrong dwarf?" She says as she sits on the other side of the bench Rachel is sitting on.

"Nothing, I told you. I just...I was really moved by the song I was singing." She lies.

"Right. Whatever, you don't have to tell me. Just thought since talking was your thing." Santana shrugs and goes to stand when Rachel sighs.

"I don't need another person pretending to care about anything I say." Santana crosses her legs and says

"Then I guess you're in luck, because I don't pretend to care about anything." Rachel looks down at her hands and doesn't speak. Santana sighs softly then presses a key on the piano.

"I feel like this is a dumb question, but do you play?" Rachel lifts her head to look at Santana and Santana just nods her head towards the piano.

"I uh..." Rachel pauses to sniffle.

"No. My fathers bought one and they were supposed to teach me instead of sending me to lessons...they never got around to it." Santana slowly nods.

"My abuela taught me when I was 5. It was either learn or get my fingers swatted with a ruler." Santana clears her throat then puts her hands over the keys. She begins to play a slow melody and Rachel watches on in surprise and then appreciation.

"That was beautiful Santana." Rachel says once Santana stops.

"What was it?" Rachel asks.

"It..uh...it's a piece I've been working on. I never finished it but..." She trails off with a shrug.

"It's remarkable, honestly. I hope you finish it. I'd love to hear the completed piece." Santana ducks her head and bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. She lifts her head and shakes her hair back over her shoulders.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Santana asks and Rachel shakes her head no.

"I...was just feeling sorry for myself." Rachel says softly.

"I guess...I'm just having a rough day." She continues and Santana looks over at her.

"Maybe it's the weather? Rainy days piss me off." Rachel shrugs.

"Are you staying here for a while?" Santana asks her and she shrugs again.

"Well, if you're interested...Britt is coming over for dinner today and she likes you...plus we always have room for 10 more with the amount of food my mom cooks. I can have her make something without meat for you." Rachel lets a small smile grace her lips and she nods her head.

"I'd love to. Thank you Santana."

"Whatever. Let's go. I needs my after school snack. If you think I'm bad at school, you don't want to see me when I'm hungry." Rachel giggles as she and Santana stand then she grabs her bag. Santana quickly doubles back to where she was sitting and grabs a tube of lip gloss that's sitting in the chair.

Santana took Rachel to her house, and Rachel seemed to really be enjoying having dinner with them. Brittany oddly wasn't there though. Did Santana lie? Is she actually making good decisions on her own? I won't get my hopes up, but this is a hell of a step. Santana didn't take Rachel immediately home after dinner, they are actually hanging out and talking like regular people. I'm impressed. Santana hasn't insulted Rachel in hours. Now, Santana is taking Rachel home, they're both sitting in Rachel's driveway.

"Thank you for the ride back home." Rachel says. Santana shrugs.

"I appreciate the dinner invitation but I do want you to know, I don't want your pity. Yes, I was having a bad day but really, I am fine." Rachel says and Santana looks at her before responding.

"I don't feel pity, for anyone, including you. I barely have any feelings other than rage. Just appreciate the fact that I talked to you Berry. You know...you aren't that bad when you're not trying to show everyone else up." Santana says.

"And you're not so bad when you stop pretending to be a bitch." Santana smirks and Rachel gets out of the car.

"Have a nice night Santana." She says before closing the car door. Santana drives off with a smirk and Rachel walks to her door with a small smile. Now we're getting somewhere.

..maybe this isn't a lost cause after all. I can't shake my curiosity...how can Brittany see me? After Santana falls asleep, I research as many archives as I can get my hands on up here, until I finally find something. There's been a few documented individuals whose souls were so pure, they could see angels. If that's true for Brittany...would it be bad if I asked her out? I love her innocence...and she's a lot more philosophical. It can come off as being ditzy or dumb but honestly she's just thinking about things in more detail than most people normally do. Something about her is...intoxicating and draws me in...but I can't let it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinn's P.O.V. **

"Where's my update?" Michael says from behind me. When the hell did he come to my office? My office, if honestly just a big room that I can design to look like anything I want. Amusement park? okay. A secluded island? okay. Hell it could even be a sex dungeon, minus that actual sex but I think you get the point. While I'm in heaven, Michael has access to the room whenever he wants, but that doesn't mean I'm always in it. He just happened to catch me today.

"Michael. I was just going to find you." I tell him.

"Angels really shouldn't lie Quinn." He says and I roll my eyes.

"What can I do for you?" I ask as I walk towards him. My office currently is just my cloud to see Rachel and Santana, and vast, vast amounts of water. I loved the feeling of floating when I was a human. Yes, as angel I could just float on my own but its more fun with water. Also, yes we are currently walking on water. Jesus isn't the only one who can do that up here.

"Update me." He plainly states.

"Well, it's been 6 weeks. Santana and Rachel are friends so there's that." I tell him and he sighs.

"I found out that, this particular case was even more important than I thought and I'm going to have to pull you from it." What?

"What?! Why? I'm progressing." I say to him.

"Yes, but this is a very sensitive matter Quinn. Of dire importance, and I just can't chance you not getting the job done. We now have a time limit. If we don't get them together before the end of their senior year, we've lost our chance!" He says frantically and I look on in confusion.

"What is going on?" I ask and he sighs heavily.

"Santana and Rachel are the only chance mankind has. Just know, we have to get them together, soon or drastic measures will have to be taken." He says. Fuck...okay.

"The end of their senior year is months off. Just let me finish my three months. I can do this, I promise." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"I'm probably going to lose my job anyway...screw it! Finish your 3 months but if all mankind perishes, it's on you." He says then walks out of my office. Okay, as if I needed anymore pressure 6 weeks in.

Now, Santana actually says hello to Rachel when she sees her and has stopped bullying her but they only talk here and there. Granted, they are pleasant and more lengthy conversations so, I would say they're definitely more friends than acquaintances. I need them to spend more time together so, I guess drastic times call for drastic measures. They will be spending time together whether they want to or not. I look to my cloud and see Santana is finishing up her math class. Rachel has the same teacher, different period...hmm. While Santana isn't looking I pop into the classroom and walk into her teacher. Santana just took a math test earlier this week, I remember her complaining about it.

As the teacher, I look through the graded tests sitting on her desk. Santana got an A+...but so did Rachel. Let's fix that. As the students file out of the room, I pass back their tests and when I get to Santana, she sees her grade and steps back in shock as I continue to pass out the tests.

"Um, excuse me? What the hell is this?" She says as I give the last student their test.

"Santana, I'm glad you wanted to talk about that. I was really surprised that you were so unprepared for this." I tell her.

"Unprepared? I studied for weeks! This has to be wrong." She says and I shake my head.

"Numbers don't lie but I have a solution." Santana continues to listen.

"I have a student who would be happy to help. If you study with her for the next week, I'll happily let you take the test again and we can pretend like this never happened." Santana rolls her eyes and huffs. She looks at her paper again then back to me.

"Fine."

"Great! It's Rachel Berry. You two should be familiar with each other because of glee club, right? I'll ask about her schedule and tell her to get back to you." I say and Santana rolls her eyes then turns on her heels and leaves.

Then I go to find Rachel. This plan better work since I just risked my entire angel hood. Is that word? Not important. Angels are not supposed to possess people. It goes against the whole free will thing but I'd rather deal with the consequences of breaking that law then the world bursting into flames. Granted, I don't know exactly what Michael was getting at but, go hard or go home right? I really hope this works. I find Rachel and ask her to tutor Santana, which of course she accepts. I give her a paper to sign to ensure that she really did help Santana, and I know she won't lie on it. I then step out of the teacher and go back to Heaven.

Later, Rachel and Santana arranged to go to Santana's house after glee and now here they are. Here goes nothing.

"Do you understand?" Rachel says from her seat at Santana's desk. Santana is next to her, filing her nails.

"For the millionth time, I don't need any help. I know what I'm doing. That quack just likes to make my life hell." She says, not looking up from her nails.

"Santana, why won't you just try?" Rachel asks and Santana shakes her head.

"Rachel, seriously. I know how to do this." She says with sincerity.

"Then why was I asked to tutor you?" Santana shrugs.

"I honestly don't know. You could just sign the paper and we can say we did this." Rachel gasps.

"I would never do something like that. Lying is just as bad as cheating and I refuse to be branded as either."

"Ugh!" Santana groans and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Let's take a break." Rachel says.

"Yeah, and never continue." Santana says then stands and walks to her bed. She flops down on her bed then rolls over on her stomach.

"Why don't we go do something?" Santana suggests.

"Um...like what exactly?" Rachel asks, turning to face Santana.

"I don't know. Watch a movie or something? Anything not in this house." Rachel looks unsure.

"You'd...want to be seen in public with me?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"You want to do something or not Berry?"

"Sure, a movie sound fun...or we could go play pool." Santana looks at her curiously.

"You know how to play pool?" Santana asks and Rachel smirks.

"Of course I do. And since I excel at everything I try, I'm of course very good at it." Santana chuckles when Rachel says that.

"Put your money where your mouth is Berry. I know a pool hall that's way better than the shitty one in town." Fuck yeah! This is happening! And it only took a little push on my end.

Santana and Rachel get in Santana's car and go to the pool hall. They've been here for about 2 hours and Santana has lost 50 bucks to Rachel so far. It's pretty funny watching Santana's cockiness fall apart.

"Damn it!" She says as she scratches, sending the cue ball into the pocket. Santana sets the pool stick down and fights back a pout. This is gold! Rachel chuckles lightly then walks over to Santana after getting the cue ball.

"How about I show you a trick?" Rachel offers. Santana leans against the pool table as Rachel walks near her, then puts the cue ball where she wants it to go.

"Ever heard of a screw back shot?" She asks Santana, who shakes her head in response to her question.

"Well, it could prevent you from scratching so often." Rachel lines up her shot then starts to talk again.

"Think of the ball as a clock. You keep putting too much pressure, in the wrong areas." Rachel points the end of her stick towards the bottom of the cue ball.

"My cue is pointed at 6 o clock. So when I hit it..." She hits the ball and pockets a solid red, while the cue ball rolls back towards her.

"The cue ball comes back towards me. Now, you try." She says, standing upright. Santana huffs, grabs her pool stick and leans down so that she's eye level with the table to aim. Her right arm comes back and when she shoots she...completely misses the ball. Ha! I eat a handful of popcorn and continue watching.

"Fuck!" She exclaims and runs her hand down her face in frustration.

"Santana, you have to relax. Line it up again." Rachel says then stands near Santana as she aims at a solid yellow ball.

"Good. Now aim a little lower." Rachel says as she moves behind Santana. Rachel is now a lot closer to Santana than I expected. I should pat myself on the back but I can't lose focus right now. Rachel touches Santana's right arm, under her elbow and Santana glances at her but doesn't say anything.

"Relax your grip a little." Rachel says and Santana does so.

"Good, now shoot." Santana shoots and hits the yellow ball in the pocket while the cue ball rolls backwards towards her.

"Boo yah!" She says as she stands upright again. Rachel is behind her giggling.

"Did you see that?" Santana asks as she turns towards Rachel. I don't think they've noticed they're still pretty close.

"I did. Excellent job, Santana." Rachel says with a smile. Are they..they're totally just smiling and looking at each other...like they want to kiss! Rachel clears her throat and breaks her eye contact with Santana then walks to the opposite side of the pool table.

"I think I have a proposition, you may be interested in." Santana raises an eyebrow.

"I'm listening." She says.

"You know how to do the math problems I'm supposed to tutor you on, so I'll sign the paper proving I tutored you, if you let me teach you how to play pool." Santana stands, contemplating then puts her hand out towards Rachel.

"In my defense, I never said I knew how to play pool. I just figured I'd be better than you, but you got yourself a deal." She says and they shake on it.

Santana and Rachel stay at the pool hall a little later then Santana drops her off at home. By the end of this week, they'll be making out. I just know it.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone. Almost done with this story...I'm having a hard time gauging if anyone is actually interested in this one though lol let me know your opinions on it and thanks for reading. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Quinn's P.O.V. **

My plan worked like a fucking charm! Santana and Rachel are hanging out, texting and talking to each other for no other reason besides them wanting to. It's been 2 weeks since I had them fake studying and I think that was the push Santana needed because she's past just not bullying Rachel anymore, she's actually being nice to her. Santana made sure everyone at their school stopped messing with Rachel, she regularly takes her home and they even did a duet in glee. I know that's not really a nice gesture or anything but they sound incredible together. Here's the catch though...I get the feeling that Rachel doesn't trust Santana still. Every time Santana does or says something genuinely nice, Rachel is suspicious. I can't say I blame her but we're going to have to fix that.

"So, how much longer do I have to deal with you?" Santana asks. We're currently in her car, driving to pick up Rachel. I guess they're going to the mall today.

"Not much longer. Thank God, literally." I say and Santana shakes her head with a smirk.

"Where's you're girlfriend?" She asks.

"I don't have a girlfriend." I respond.

"Right..." She she says slowly. I have been talking to Brittany _a lot_ more recently. I honestly enjoy her company, sue me. Also, since she can see me, I've been having her help me set them up. Mostly, it just involves her flaking on Santana and luckily for me, she was already on the same page. Apparently, when they were in 5th grade, Santana had a crush on Rachel. Fast forward to now, Brittany thinks this is Santana's chance to get the girl she wanted in 5th grade.

"Anyway, I just came to let you know, I approve of most of your decisions. Can't say I agree with them all, but I like the direction we're going in."

"I don't care about you're approval." She says then pulls into Rachel's driveway.

"You do, but deny it all you want. You two have fun. I'm going home." I say and with that I leave. Santana calls Rachel to let her know she's outside then Rachel comes out and gets into the car. Santana and Rachel say hello then make small talk as they drive to the mall.

"I will never understand how you could give up ice cream." Santana says as she licks her chocolate ice cream cone. Santana and Rachel are walking towards a table in the food court.

"There's vegan ice cream Santana." Rachel says as Santana continues to enjoy her cone.

"Fake ice cream." She says, earning a playful eye roll from Rachel.

"Same thing." Rachel tells her. Santana glances at her with an arched eyebrow then puts her cone in front of Rachel's face.

"Have some then." Rachel face turns up with disgust and she gently pushes Santana's hand away from her face.

"No, I'm okay." She says and Santana smirks.

"I've proved my point." Rachel shakes her head.

"You've done no such thing." Rachel says as they sit at a table.

"Sure. So, catch me up on life. How's dance?" Santana asks while finishing her cone.

"It's been going well. We had to push the recital back a few days because my instructor is sick, so it's two weeks from Friday." Rachel tells her.

"Other than that, nothing much has been going on." Rachel continues with a small shrug.

"Feel like you're ready?" Santana asks and Rachel's face breaks out into a grin, causing Santana to smile softly.

"I believe I'm very ready." Rachel says.

"I know you're gonna kill it." Santana says, smile still in place.

"I have no doubts." Rachel continues and Santana laughs softly.

"You know, some times I think I'm over confident...and then I talk to you and realize, I'm just averagely confident." Santana says and Rachel giggles.

"You have to be confident about these things." Rachel says with a small shrug. Santana bites her bottom lip as she looks at Rachel, then turns away before speaking again.

"Well, good luck." Santana says.

"Thank you. I'm just hoping Lauren doesn't have anything planned to ruin my performance." This peaks Santana's interest.

"Who's Lauren?" She asks while slightly tilting her head to the left and squinting her eyes. Rachel sighs and rolls her eyes.

"A girl in class. I thought we just had a friendly competition between us but she has been determined to make my life hell lately."

"Really? What days are you practicing again? Just...out of curiosity." Santana says, feigning genuine curiosity. Rachel eyes her suspiciously before speaking again.

"Why are you so curious?" She asks and Santana shrugs.

"No reason." I roll my eyes at this. Obviously she's planning something.

When one kid at school commented about her and Rachel being friends now, she duct taped the kid to the field goal post, and I'm not talking about the part that's attached to the ground. The poor kid hung there for hours. I tried to talk Santana out of it, albeit, not very hard but you know, I can only suggest things.

"Tell me." Rachel says and Santana shakes her head.

"Fine." She says and Santana sighs.

"I'm sure the annoying angel in my ear wouldn't approve of my decision anyway." She says and I laugh to myself while Rachel looks on with a confused expression.

"You know, the expression? Angel on your shoulder? Devil on the other?" Santana says in an attempt to recover. Rachel shakes her head at her.

"Should I be worried about your mental state? I mean, anymore than usual." Rachel jokes and I laugh, while Santana glares at her. Rachel chuckles to herself and Santana speaks.

"Ha, Ha." Santana says in flat tone which causes Rachel to laugh.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." Rachel says, changing the subject.

"What's up?" Santana responds.

"Do you think...maybe you would want to come to my recital?" She asks hesitantly. Santana sits with a stoic look on her face.

"...are you wearing leotards?" Santana asks. Rachel looks at her curiously before speaking.

"Why does that matter?" She asks.

"Just answer." Santana states.

"We are..." She says slowly.

"Okay, I'll be there. I'll ask B if she wants to come too." Santana says and Rachel smiles at her.

Rachel and Santana talk some more and eventually leave and go to Rachel's house. Santana walks her to the door this time though. She's never done that before.

"So...I have something I wanted to ask you too." Santana says as she stands on Rachel's porch. Rachel has just unlocked the door and it hangs ajar as she looks at Santana...who seems nervous. Is she doing what I think she's doing?!

"Yes, Santana?" Rachel responds as Santana makes eye contact with everything but Rachel. Santana crosses her arms then takes a deep breath. This is the most vulnerable I've ever seen Santana.

"I was just wondering if...you'd want to go the movies with me?" She says and Rachel smiles at her.

"Of course I would." She responds. Did she not pick up that Santana just asked her out?

"Like...like a date Rachel." Santana says and Rachel's smile falls and is replaced with mild shock.

"Oh, I didn't know you meant...No." No? What?

"Wait...no? Like, seriously?" Santana says with confusion.

"Yes. I don't want to go out with you." She says. I'm confused. I definitely got the vibe that they both liked each other.

"But...why? I thought..." Santana sighs then softly says.

"I guess I don't know what I thought." Rachel takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"I'm waiting for the part where all of this goes to hell and I find out it was some stupid prank." She says and Santana furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would that happen? I like you Rachel." Santana tells her.

"Enough to be bullied for being with me? I just don't believe that San." She says softly.

"You think I really care about what anyone else has to say?"

"You have for the last 3 years Santana. It's...hard to believe this change of heart is genuine." Rachel tells her.

"Look...I've recently realized I haven't been making the best decisions and I see how that might not seem genuine, but it is. I really want to try this." She says sincerely.

"I just...I can't. That takes a lot of trust...that I just don't have. I've been hurt enough." Rachel says sadly.

"I'm sorry." She says then goes into the house. Santana walks to her car with her head hung low.

Damn it Rachel. I didn't think you would be the thing hindering me from completing my job. Santana has been lying in bed since Rachel said no and now she's throwing a ball up at the ceiling. I appear outside her line of sight so when the ball is on its way back down, I slow it to let her know I'm here. Santana turns her head and sees me standing near her door. She sighs then turns back to the ball, ready to catch it so I let it drop.

"What do you want?" She asks as I lie next to her.

"How about we drop the bitch act for a while?" I say as she tosses the ball into the air again.

"I would ask what's wrong but I know." I tell her as she continues to stare at the ceiling.

"You just don't understand..." She says and I don't respond, seeing if she'll continue talking.

"I let myself feel like this way, knowing I shouldn't have. Why did I think she'd actually say yes? No one wants to date their fucking tormentor." She goes on to say.

"You can't help how you feel. So, you have a crush. We all get crushes and she didn't say she wouldn't date you, ever." I tell her.

"She just wanted to put me down easy so we could still be friends." Santana says then sighs.

"That's better than nothing isn't it?"

"Not really. Have you ever been friend-zoned? It fucking sucks!" Santana says and I sigh and nod my head.

"Oh, yeah. More recent than I would have liked too." Santana holds the ball as it comes down this time.

"Psssh, Britt did not friend zone you...did she? No, she's way to into you." I roll my eyes.

"I keep telling you, I don't like Brittany." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"I thought we were dropping the acts." Ugh! I hate her sometimes.

"Fine. I like Brittany, but I'm dead! I can't ask her out. I can't be with her. All I can do is wait for her to die and hope I have a shot. And since, my situation is obviously much shittier than yours, you don't get to be sad about this." I say as Santana starts to toss her ball again.

"I don't?" She asks.

"No. Rachel just needs to trust you. You can fix that. Prove to her that this is real and get your girl dummy." I say as I nudge her shoulder with mine.

"What's the point, Q? I can't make up for all the shit I've done to her." She says and I sit up and look at her.

"It's not about if you can or can't make it up to her. It's about trying to making right San. You just have to put in the effort." Santana looks at me and doesn't respond then throws her ball again and with that, I leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

Santana has dealt with her rejection better than I expected honestly. It's been a little over a week and a half from her asking Rachel out and she hasn't let it effect their friendship. Santana and Rachel spoke a little less for the days following Santana's rejection but Santana got herself together and now they're just back to being themselves and I'm so grateful that didn't set me back...I mean them.

If Santana hasn't decided on a career choice, I think she'd be a crazy good detective. Rachel never told Santana when she went to her dance lessons, where they were at or even what days of the week it was, and she somehow still found out. It's the week of Rachel's recital now and I've been trying to talk Santana out of this _stupid idea_ for the better half of a week. It's going to end badly but she won't listen.

"You're being an idiot." I tell Santana as she walks to the entrance of the building.

"I don't care what you're talking about Quinn." She says as she pulls on the door to enter the building.

"Think about this Santana. Where in your mind is this a good idea?" Santana walks over to the elevator and presses the call button.

"My decisions are my own, right?" Santana asks and I sigh.

"Yes, but I definitely can't tell you as an angel that I agree with this. But, as Quinn...that's a different story." I admit.

"Doesn't matter. I'm here, I'm doing it. You're the one who told me to prove that I like her." Santana says as we enter the empty elevator.

"You were going to do this even if I didn't say that, don't blame this on me. Also, that's not what I meant. I meant buy her some flowers or something!" I tell her after she presses 3 and the elevator begins to move.

"You're not talking me out of this." She says and I face palm.

"You know what, fine. But don't look for me when this goes bad." I say then leave as the elevator doors open. I open my cloud to continue watching Santana. Santana walks into the dance studio, where a few students are packing up. Santana made sure she waited until Rachel left before she came in here.

"Which one of you bitches is Lauren?" She says forcefully. The girls look at her curiously and don't respond, which does nothing but enrage Santana even more.

"I know you heard me! Where the fuck is Lauren?!" She yells. Where the hell is their instructor? Or anyone who can stop this? A very tall girl with brown hair and incredibly bushy eyebrows, comes from the back of the room and approaches Santana.

"Who the hell are you?" She says and I gulp for Santana. This girl has at least 5 inches and 50 pounds on Santana.

"You're worse fucking nightmare Sasquatch!" Santana takes a step towards the girl.

"I'm only going to say this once. You leave Rachel alone or I will fucking end you. Comprende?" Santana says and the girl smirks down at her.

"I don't think so. You and that freak can get your ass kicked if you'd like." The girl then cracks the knuckles of her left had and...what's that on her right hand? Are those brass knuckles? Why is she wearing personalized brass knuckles to a dance class? They say her name and they look heavy.

"Santana, I don't think this is a good idea. Leave, now." I tell Santana, screw suggestion, but she doesn't back down.

"Why don't we take this outside?" Santana asks and Lauren nods her head with a devilish grin.

"I think we should. Don't want to get your blood on the floor." Santana takes a step back and to the side then turns around. Wrong move. Lauren grabs Santana's hair the second she turns around and pulls her to the ground. After that, it's just punch after punch and kick after kick until Santana loses consciousness. San never stood a chance. The instructor finally came back from wherever the hell she was and tries to wake Santana but when she doesn't stir, she calls an ambulance.

God, she is stupid! I mean honestly! I won't lie, I could have stopped it but I think Santana may have needed the lesson. Every issue can't be solved by fighting! Santana ended up with 2 fractured ribs and a mild concussion along with multiple bumps, cuts, bruises and a new indentation of 'LAU' on the left side of her forehead. The hospital wanted to keep her for observation but she left anyway and came home.

"Way to go, you managed to get yourself concussed." I say as I walk into Santana's room. She's lying on her back, with an ice pack on her right side.

"Fuck off Quinn." She says then winces.

"You may be my guardian angel or whatever but you're not the boss of me." She says and I roll my eyes.

"If I were, your dumb ass wouldn't be in that bed right now."

"Can I fire you? I'm tired of your shit. And what kind of GUARDIAN angel, doesn't fucking GUARD me?!" She says and I laugh.

"I told you I wouldn't help. I tried to before we got to this point." Santana silently mocks me and I roll my eyes.

"Good luck hiding this from Rachel." I tell her.

"How would Rachel even find out?" She asks and I shrug. Rachel is going to find out because I told Brittany, who told Rachel.

"What did-" Santana stops talking as the door opens and Rachel stares at her with a look of horror on her face.

"What happened to you?" She says softly as she makes her way over to Santana.

"I fell down the stairs." She lies. You could have been a little more creative than that Santana. Rachel comes closer to Santana to look her over and sighs when she notices the lettering on Santana's forehead.

"What did you really do?" Rachel asks and Santana shrugs.

"I won't ask again." She says.

"Good." Santana responds...but caves seconds later under Rachel's gaze.

"Fine! I went to let the Lauren chick know she can't fuck with you, but then she got in every cheap shot you could think of. It wasn't a fair fight." Santana says angrily.

"Why would you do that Santana? You could've gotten hurt much worse than this!" Rachel exclaims.

"Because I'll be damned if I keep letting people hurt you! I did enough damage and that bitch needs to know that if she fucks with my girl, then she fucks with me and you do _not _want to fuck with me!" She says angrily again then winces. Rachel smiles softly with a slow shake of her head.

"Well, I guess she learned her lesson huh?" Rachel says, while slowly and carefully sitting next to Santana.

"If she, is me, then no. There will be a round 2. My reputation is at risk now." Rachel laughs softly then puts her hand over Santana's.

"There will be no round 2. You just rest and get better."

"How did you find out I got hurt?" Santana asks.

"Brittany told me." Rachel responds.

"And who told her?" Santana asks and Rachel shrugs. Rachel chews her lip nervously as they sit in a brief silence then she starts to move to lie next to Santana. Santana watches as Rachel puts her head on her left shoulder, her arm over her stomach and one leg on top of hers.

"You look like you were cold." Rachel says softly. Santana smiles and wraps her arm around her.

"Maybe a little." She says. I see Brittany on her way up the stairs to Santana's room so I pop down before she gets there.

Brittany reaches the top of the stairs and bumps into me. Literally. Once she regathers herself, she smiles at me and pulls me into a long hug. I really wish I would have met her when I was alive. Our hug eventually ends naturally and she continues to smile at me. I think I just felt my heart melt.

"Came to see San?" I ask her.

"Yeah, is she okay?" She asks and I nod.

"Rachel is there now. How about we give them a little time?" I say with a wink and Brittany nods.

"Okay. Do you want to go sit on the swings with me?" She says and I freeze. If Santana's family sees her outside on the swings...I guess it won't be too weird if I don't swing.

"I'd love to." I tell her and she beams at me then takes my hand. I intertwine our fingers and she leads me outside. Brittany and I sit on the swings and I push her for a little while, then sit on my swing and talk to her.

God has a sick sense of humor. I got to meet this incredible being, after I died. How twisted is that? I'm jealous of Santana. San has the opportunity to fix things and get her girl, but me on the other hand...I just have to live with knowing Brittany is falling in love with someone else...she's going to build a life with someone else...have kids...but I guess if she's happy, I am too. I know I haven't known Brittany that long but I know she's someone special. I can have a million different Brittany's in heaven, but none would even come close to the original. Oh well, guess I'll just see her next lifetime.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quinn's P.O.V. **

Rachel's recital is today and Santana is determined to get there even though she just got out of the hospital 3 days ago. Call me a bad angel but, I didn't stop her. I think she should go. If this doesn't show Rachel she's serious about her, I don't know what will. It killed me to turn down Brittany's invitation to the recital. I'd love nothing more than to just be with her but...I can't. Rachel and her class are up on the stage wrapping up and Santana and Brittany are in the audience. Lauren, the girl who beat Santana up, is still in the show somehow. I mean, I get why she isn't in jail but why not pull her from the recital? The instructor told the cops she didn't see much but it was something between the two. Santana didn't want to press charges so her parents reluctantly let it go and since Santana wasn't hurt that bad, the police didn't make an arrest. I'm pretty sure Santana is really planning on having another round with her and I'm staying out of it.

As the show comes to a close, the girls stand for their applause then leave the stage. Santana and Brittany are cheering so loudly, the whole audience now knows who Rachel is or at least her name. Santana and Brittany wait for Rachel beside the stage and she smiles widely when she sees them. I don't even know how she could see them behind the huge bouquets of flowers they're holding. Rachel quickly walks over to them and Santana sweeps her into a big hug, wincing as she does.

"You killed it!" She says excitedly as she pulls away from Rachel so that Brittany can hug her.

"Thank you. Let's walk and talk though." She says and Santana looks curious but shrugs and follows Rachel who is walking towards the exit.

"These are for you!" Brittany says excitedly as she holds the flowers out towards Rachel. Rachel smiles then speaks.

"Thank you so much, Brittany." She says.

"They're from San." Rachel looks over to Santana who just shrugs as they cross the threshold of the door, leading them outside.

"Where's the fire?" Santana asks from her spot, now trailing behind.

"I just needed to get out of there." Rachel says once they're outside. Rachel relaxes then continues to talk.

"Thank you for the flowers Santana and thank you for coming." She says as Brittany comes to stand on her left side.

"Of course. Have anything planned right now? Me and Britt thought we could take you out to celebrate." Santana says and Rachel shakes her head.

"I'd love that. Where did you park?" Rachel asks. Santana points behind her at her car then Rachel looks over to Brittany.

"Would you give us a second Brittany?" Rachel asks and Brittany nods then grabs the flowers from them before heading to the car. Rachel then looks to Santana with adoration and steps closer to her.

"What?" Santana says once she notices Rachel looking at her and smiling. Rachel takes Santana's hand and rubs her knuckles with her thumb.

"It just means a lot to me that you showed up." She says and Santana nods her head.

"I've been thinking these past few days..." Rachel starts.

"And...If you were willing to get a concussion for me...I think that warrants at least one date. If you still want to..." She says and Santana smiles.

"What do you think?" She asks her and Rachel shrugs. Santana shakes her head and pulls her into a hug. I think they might be a little longer so I pop up outside of Santana's car window. Brittany's face lights up when she see's me and I open the backdoor. I get in and I'm pulled into my favorite spot, Brittany's arms.

"I thought you weren't coming!" She says as we break apart.

"I just came to see you actually." I tell her and she takes both of my hands in hers with a smile.

"I missed you." She says and my heart flutters.

"I missed you too..." I say sadly. This is going to be harder than I thought. I trust that Santana can take it from here with Rachel, so that means my job here is done...and as much as I don't want to leave...I have to.

"Why are you sad?" Brittany asks and I sigh and control my nerves.

"Britt...I came to say goodbye." I tell her and she pouts.

"But why?" She asks and I sigh.

"Do you have to go back to heaven? You can come back though." Brittany says. What?

"What?" I ask.

"You're an angel." She states plainly. How the hell did she...Santana.

"San didn't tell me. I've been able to see angels all my life. I knew you were one when I met you." I should have known...

"Well, you're right. I'm an angel and I was sent to help make that happen." I nod my head over to Rachel and Santana who are still talking and holding hands.

"I knew Rachie was supposed to be with San!" Brittany says happily as her eyes trail over to them.

"Yes...but since I've done my job, I have to go. I can't come back." I tell her and I see the sadness in her eyes.

"So...when will I see you again?" She asks and I sigh.

"Maybe one day, after you've lived your life...we'll find each other again." I tell her and her eyes start to water over and she looks down.

"Okay..." She says softly. I lift her chin with my index finger and look into her eyes.

"I know it's hard, but it's temporary. You'll be okay, I promise." I tell her and I lightly place a kiss to her nose. As I try to move back, I feel a hand on my cheek, urging me to her lips. Our lips touch and I feel like my entire body has been hit with lightning. It's amazing but the feeling ends all to quickly for my liking. I press my forehead against hers and breathe in her scent for the last time.

"I'll wait for you." She says softly and I shake my head.

"Live your life Britt. Don't hold back because of me. I'll see you again." I pause, giving myself a second to control my emotions.

"Take care of yourself." I say and with that I leave her.

I don't think I want to be a guardian angel anymore. From my cloud, I see that Santana, Rachel and Brittany all went to dinner. Brittany looks the exact same way I feel right now and even though Santana and Rachel are trying to get her to talk about it, she won't. After dinner, they take Brittany home and Santana and Rachel spend some time outside on the swings in Santana's backyard.

"I never asked earlier but why were you in such a rush to get out of there?" Santana asks Rachel as she kicks her legs.

"I may...or may not...have knocked Lauren unconscious after I found her alone, changing her clothes." Santana looks just as surprised as I do.

"You did what?" She asks and Rachel shrugs.

"My fathers put me in boxing classes for 7 years." Santana chuckles.

"So all this time, you could've kicked my ass?" She says and Rachel nods.

"Why didn't you? I wouldn't have blamed you." Santana continues with a light shrug.

"It is a very nice ass, wouldn't want to ruin it." Rachel says and they share a laugh. Santana puts her hand out for Rachel and she takes it with a smile.

"So, would you like to go to the movies with me?" Santana looks confused so Rachel continues.

"I never officially asked you out on a date."

"Right...duh, I want to go." She says with a light laugh. Rachel laughs with her then presses a light kiss to her knuckles.

"You're aim is a little off, my lips are much higher." Santana says and Rachel giggles.

"I'm fully aware." She says.

They spend the rest of their time on the swing then Santana takes Rachel home. Santana walks her to the door and tries to get a kiss again but it's an epic fail. Hopefully they don't fuck it from here but, my job is done. I guess it's time to go say goodbye to Santana now. I wait until Santana is home before I pop in. She's lying in bed with a goofy grin on her face, texting Rachel.

"You should be ashamed of how grossly into her you are." I say as I flop next to her in bed.

"Shut up. I let you and Britt do your thing. Which reminds me, do you know why she was so sad today? Did you something?" She asks with an arched eyebrow and I sigh.

"Yeah...I don't feel any better than she does...I told her goodbye." I say. This earns Santana's undivided attention.

"You're not into her anymore?" She asks.

"No, I am...I just have to go. I'm here to say goodbye to you too."

"Wait, you can't just leave. I'm only 18, I've got a lot more decisions that need guidance or whatever." She says and I softly chuckle.

"Santana, I lied to you. I didn't come for redemption or anything like that. I still can't tell you why I came but just know, you're back on the right path. Meaning I've done my job." Santana sighs as what I just told her sets in.

"So...this is it? You're gone forever?" She asks.

"I mean, if you somehow make it to heaven, I'll be there." I chuckle lightly and she stares at me.

"I really want to be mad at you but...I can't. I get it. You had a job to do. I wasn't actually supposed to like you." She says with a shrug.

"Are you actually saying you're going to miss me?" I ask and Santana shrugs again.

"You may be an annoying angel..." Santana trails off and when she doesn't continue, I raise my eyebrow at her.

"What? That was all I had." She says with a smirk. I sit up and lightly punch her in the shoulder.

"When I leave, you're not going to remember anything about me...Brittany will though and she's going to be sad for a while. Just...take a care of her for me. Please?" Santana doesn't say anything but gives me a soft smile.

"Take care of yourself." I tell her and as I move to get off the bed. Santana follows then walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. I return it and smile at her when we part.

"T know it was just a job or whatever but...thanks. I'm the happiest I've ever been and it all started when you came here."

"You did all the work. I just gave some perspective. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a date with a bed and promotion to get to."

"Later." Santana says and I leave her.

_**~Week 12~**_

"Quinn?" I hear Michael call from behind me. I turn to see him walking into my office.

"Yeah?" I say after walking towards him

"Just came by to say great job on that last case. You saved both our asses. I wish you luck in your new position. You deserve it." He pats me on the shoulder then walks out.

I got moved up, much further than I anticipated for getting them together and they weren't even that mad I possessed a human. I'm ranked high enough that I was able to find out why Santana and Rachel needed to be together in the first place. 1 word. Armageddon. A few months back, we got word that the Anti-Christ had been born, so to combat that we need the second coming of Christ. Santana and Rachel are on their way to being parents of Jesus. Crazy. I guess they were just going to be the perfect parents, maybe? Not sure when the baby is supposed to come but if everything stays on track, they'll be with child within the next two to three years.

I'm not allowed to visit so I watch them from time to time. They're really cute. Santana is trying to teach Rachel to drive right now and it's a complete and utter mess. Santana goes from speaking calmly, to almost having a heart attack...and Rachel is doing the same thing. I always want to watch Brittany, but I can't bring myself to do it. When she's with them, I just go throw myself into my work. It hurts...thinking of what could have been...but what can you do? I just hope everything turns out the way it should.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, thanks for R&R. this is the end of this little idea. Hope you enjoyed. Til next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Quinn's P.O.V. **

So...the end of the world is happening. It was planned but I guess I didn't properly prepare for the overload of souls we'd be receiving. As one of the head guardian angels, I now sit on a council who helps god make decisions. I'm pretty much God's adviser. I worked my ass off to get here and I couldn't be happier. Well...I could be but...anyway. I've just left a meeting with God, to determine the best way to admit all the new souls we're getting while Jesus and our angels are on earth fighting. I'm glad I'm not a soldier. I mean, if I had to go fight then...I'd have no choice obviously but right now, they're handling it.

I'm on my way home when I hear someone calling me. I turn to see a young angel, ironically named Angel. He's been my new assistant for the past 2 days. I think he died in some freak accident but was an assistant on earth and I just so happen to be looking for one.

"Yes?" I say to him as I come to a stop.

"There's some new souls at the gate." He says.

"There's always new souls at the gate." I respond. He laughs nervously then speaks.

"They're asking for you, personally." He says.

"Okay, thanks." I say to him. Who could be asking for me? My mom has been here for years, my dad is in Hell where he belongs...my sister is unfortunately on earth still...hm. I teleport to the gate and see the chaos that ensues. The line of people seemingly stretches on forever. I look at the guards and handlers, who let people know if they can come in or not, and I don't see anyone familiar. I'm confused.

"Quinn?" I turn around and come face to face with someone...I haven't seen in a while

"Don't recognize me?" She says with a smirk and smile at her.

"I recognize you. I'm just trying to figure out who you paid off to get up here." I tell Santana and she laughs then comes to hug me. I hug her back and when we break apart I look at her. Santana aged well, but the end of the world did come when she was only 53.

"You aged horribly." I joke.

"And you haven't at all. I'd be pissed if you weren't an angel." She says and I chuckle.

I stopped watching Rachel and Santana a long time ago, but the last time I saw them, they'd had two kids, gotten married and were happy. Santana's family took Rachel in and loved her like a second daughter. I never checked on Brittany...I felt so strongly for her, that I couldn't bring myself to. I felt like she was the one that got away...even though she was never really mine.

"You can make yourself look whatever age you'd like Santana." I say and her eyebrows shoot up, pleasantly surprised.

"Seriously? I'd love to look like my 23 year old self again."

"What's wrong with 53 year old Santana? I find her quite attractive." Rachel says as she approaches us. I smile at her and she politely smiles back. I never did formally meet her. I put my hand out and she shakes it.

"Quinn." I tell her.

"Nice to meet you Quinn. I'm Rachel." She says and Santana laughs.

"She knows babe. You never met her but, Quinn is the reason we started dating. I figured it out when I died and remembered her." Santana says and Rachel looks at her confused.

"I once was a guardian angel. I was Santana's for a little bit and I was told to get you two together, so that's what I did. You two gave birth to Jesus. You're kinda royalty up here already." I tell them.

"Fuck yeah! My kid is Jesus?! This is legendary!" Santana says excitedly.

"Santana! Don't swear in Heaven!" Rachel scolds and I laugh.

"I told you that kid was going places. We should've named him Jesús." Santana continues and I shake my head.

"So, I'll show you two around." I tell them.

"Wait a second..._you're_ Quinn?" Rachel squints her eyes at me while she thinks.

"Brittany told me about a woman she fell in love with after only knowing a short time...but you're an angel. That couldn't have been you right?" Rachel asks and as I go to speak, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to see the most beautiful piercing blue eyes that have always made my heart melt.

"Oh..." Are the only words I can utter before I feel Brittany's warm, soft lips press against mine. She still smells like honey.

"I'll fill you in later, baby. How about you and I go figure out how this Heaven thing works and if we can still have sex." I hear Santana say as I wrap my arms around Brittany's waist.

"Santana...we're married. I would think sex would be allowed." Rachel says with a giggle as they walk away.

I pull Brittany's body closer to mine before our kiss comes to an end. As she pulls back, I admire her gently aged features.

"You're just as beautiful as I remember." I say while gently sitting my hand against her cheek. Brittany smiles and I feel a warmth engulf my body.

"So are you. I've waited so long to do that." She says.

"I've never been so happy that someone died." I joke and Brittany giggles.

"I'm glad I'm here too. I hope it was okay that I kissed you." She says and I take her hand in mine.

"It was more than okay. I told you not to wait for me, but I waited for you." Brittany smiles while intertwining our fingers.

"I did what you said. I didn't wait...but I never forgot about you. We've got a lot of catching up to do." She says and I nod.

"I've got all of eternity, so we can take our time." Brittany smiles then interlocks our arms. I begin to walk unconsciously and she follows, in step with me.

"So, I hate to break up this reunion, but there's like a million people trying to...serve us? and as much as I like the idea of being served, I'm not losing you two in this chaos. So, move your asses." I hear Santana say from behind me. When did they come back? Brittany and I turn towards her in time to see Rachel rolling her eyes at her wife.

"What Santana meant was, we'd like for you guys to come with us to get settled in. We're not sure how everything works and Santana is afraid if she loses you, we'll never find you again. Also, we'd prefer having some familiar faces with us." Rachel says and I laugh.

"It doesn't work like that, but sure we'll come as long as it's okay with Britt." I look past Rachel and see a small entourage of angels I'm familiar with, waiting on them. I wasn't kidding when I said they would be like royalty. God favors the people who has their back, especially when they don't even know it.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go." She says then presses a soft kiss to my temple. My cheeks are burning but I don't care.

"Ándale!" Santana says as she takes Rachel's hand and walks over to the angels behind her.

"I don't think I can deal with her for eternity. Kind of feel bad for Rachel." I say to Brittany who giggles in response. We follow closely behind Rachel and Santana as the entourage of angels takes them on a tour of Heaven.

Turns out, Brittany actually is an angel and had been sent to protect Jesus while he was growing up with Santana and Rachel. Of course, she didn't remember any of this until Jesus was reborn, which is why she was able to see me and other angels. I guess God really does have a plan for all of us. I'm not happy about how long I had to wait, but I am happy that I'm finally found my soulmate.


End file.
